Lightning
by Alice Marshall lee
Summary: Nico and jason go to the same highschool, take the same classes, live in the same apartment. but many things separate the lives of Nico dI Angelo and Jason Grace. popularity being one of them but what will happen whe jason learns Nico's biggest secret? one he's been trying really hard to hide
1. Chapter 1

Nico walked around the hallway of the school aimlessly not listening to any conversations in particular just picking up bits of gossip. He hadn't been listening particularly well to any of the conversations in general until he heard his name in one of them and stopped to eavesdrop to the conversation around the corner.

"Hey do you know that Di Angelo kid?" someone asked

"Yeah, Nico what about him?" it sounded like Jason.

"Well I heard that he likes… you know… guys. Isn't that like unnatural?" the person said. And Nico didn't stay around to listen to what Jason his room mate would reply. He ran down the hall, tears falling freely from his eyes. He was lucky no one here paid attention to him here, at least which is what he'd hoped until the last two minutes when it became apparent that someone had paid a little too much attention. He didn't understand, how could the person have heard _that_? Who was spreading these rumours? Nico ran out of school, happy that it was the end of the day and Jason would most likely stay out partying late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nico?" Jason asked before walking into the empty room of his room mate. He had just come home from a party at Percy's house. He noticed right away that the room was deserted. '_He must have gone for a walk' _he thought, jeez that dude could be creepy sometimes; taking walks out in the scary city at night. Jason was about to walk out of the room when he noticed a note duct-taped to the desk in the far corner of the room. He sighed and walked over to the desk flicking on the light. The little dude picked odd places to put things, like notes for example. The thing that Jason didn't think of was that maybe Nico didn't want him to see it. The note read:

'_Hey Jason, I just needed some air, y'know time to think things through. Not bad things… just things, it's been a hard day and I just needed to get out. But if you insist on finding me I'm in that big park at the end of the street, y'know the one with the trees I used to be afraid of with cuts in them that made names, and I thought that they were going to get up and hurt us because so many people hurt them… I know too much info. But yeah you probably won't be back from your parties until later but I'm just thinking ahead. So yeah, bye._

_~Nico' _

Jason grabbed his coat and his phone but not his keys, he wasn't drunk but he was a careful guy. He stepped out into the cold 4am air and zipped his jacket up to the top looking like a nerd with his nose tucked into the neck of the coat, but Jason never cared about others opinion which made him fairly popular. He turned into the wrought iron gates of the park and was faced with a path lined by trees looking scarred and ghostly in the moonlight, Jason understood why the little boy inside of Nico was afraid of the trees. He walked along the path thinking Nico would have stayed away from the trees and not varied from the path. But he walked for what seemed like hours and the sun was bleeding color into the sky. When he heard a quiet noises, _crying_, it seemed like so he followed it to under an old oak tree where a scrunched up black figure sat, earphones plugged but still crying. The first drops of rain fell as Jason sat down beside his friend. Nico was still oblivious to the blond boy beside him. There was noise coming out of the earphones because Nico tended to play his music on highest possible volume. The noise was hard to hear but as Jason strained to hear the voice echoing in the sobbing boys ears, it sounded like 'I believe the world is burning to the ground oh well I guess we're going to find out' _'oh Nico' _Jason thought and lightly pushed the boy's shoulder. He looked up frightened and his eyes were filled with sadness and tears. Jason reached up to the sides of Nico's head and gently pulled out his ear buds and turned off his black mp3 player.

"Hey Nico." He said evenly.

"We need to talk, so if you could stop crying for a sec that'd be good." He put in with an awkward half smile, as the younger boy sniffled to a stop with his tears.

The droplets started spouting from the sky.

"He wasn't lying Jason." Nico said looking into the blue eyes with unexpected relief from getting it off of his chest.

"I don't care Nico." Jason said in a big brotherly way.

"Still bros?" Nico asked looking at his feet.

"Still bros." Jason replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Want to get some pizza dude? I mean you haven't eaten in like a week." Jason poked at the thin boy laughing.

"Hey! That's not true!" the younger boy complained groaning.

"Dude it completely is!" Jason laughed more than he had in weeks.

"Fine mister wise guy. But you're paying!" the small Italian had small legs but he could run like underworld. Jason had to sprint his hardest and still couldn't keep up with the little boy. Finally Nico turned into a pizza shop, Jason stumbling in after him out of breath. Nico pulled Jason's arm to the counter and ordered the pizza he wanted, while reaching into Jason's pocket to steal a twenty and keep the change. The girl at the counter was making swooning faces over Jason, she probably thought that nico was a child he was babysitting or something.

"Hey!" Jason protested ignoring the girl. "That wasn't part of the deal!" Nico just smirked and got a table. When the pizza came despite Nico's previous words, the little guy bore into the pizza like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Soon he had polished off the whole pizza leaving none for the blonde boy beside him. He looked up at Jason.

"Oops…" he blushed "I guess I was a bit hungry." Jason laughed, Nico looked like an adorable toddler, his face was covered in red sauce and his hair messily fell in front of his eyes.

"S'okay" Jason muttered. "the sauce is my favourite part." He added. Nico gave him a strange look, and then Jason leaned down and kissed the little boy. Nico tensed. Jason pulled away.

"Sorry Nico, umm… I'll stay at Percy's tonight." He got up to leave but the little boy grabbed his sweater sleeve. He looked back into the black eyes of Nico di Angelo.

"no." he pouted. "I want you with me." He crossed his arms over his chest and imitated a fed-up toddler. If there was any doubt in Jason's mind that Nico was the cutest thing ever, that doubt had been officially erased. They got up to leave and Nico laced his fingers with Jason's. Sending a smug smirk to the girl at the counter, '_mine'_ Nico thought, and so it was.


	4. Chapter 4

i know it's short but it's just to appease the fan-people who will be angry at me if i don't update in months

"Jason do I have to?" Nico whined childishly looking up at Jason

"Yes! Nico Percy wants you to come now that we're together. It'll be fun I promise, Hazel is going." The older boy looked at his boyfriend.

"Fine! But only because of Hazel." He huffs cutely as Jason drags him into his car and drives to Percy and Annabeth's apartment. They knocked on the door and Percy answered cheerfully.

"Hey Jason, Nico! glad you made it!" he ushered them inside where Nico promptly took a seat beside Hazel who was staring across the room at some kid he thought he'd seen before. Nico poked her shoulder and she physically jumped.

"Nico! You scared me! How long have you been there?" she gasped.

"Two minutes." He pointed to the boy across the room. "Who is this?" she blushed.

"Oh, that's frank, he's Percy's friend I think he's also Jason and Leo's friend." Nico face palmed _ `Oh yeah he's the guy that Jason's trying to set up with Hazel.'_

_"_I'll be back in a minute._" _Nico said as he got up to find Jason.


End file.
